Kiwi Saru as a hitman
by orange-sparkles
Summary: A girl name Kiwi doesnt seem to have a normal life after she transfer to a new high school. as she meets new friends and foe, her trainning as a hitman begins.
1. the start of a new school year

This is probably the eighth time that I have moved to another school. My parents and relatives never stay in a place very long, because of some _important stuff_ that they wouldn't tell me. This year I'm moving to where my mom's kimono shop is just two blocks away from. I'm entering as a high school student, and I hope I can make many memories before I leave for another school.

Before I went out, my mom gave me a map on how to get to school. Things were working well, until I lost myself. I check my pockets looking for a communication device that I could use. "Wahhh! Where is my cell phone!" Sigh "I guess I need to go back home to get it." I look back and all I can see are trees and houses. The confusion of not knowing where to go, because I don't even know which path I came from. The trees and houses all look the same. It was summer so the weather is really hot and nice. It's probably hot enough to give me a year worth of tan in one day. How can people survive on these kinds of weather?

While I was wondering around trying to find a clue on where to go, I say a group of teenagers who may know where is. There was a girl who had long brown hair and a black jacket over on top of her tank top. Jeans and purple shoe. There was something about her face that looks familiar. I followed them, in secret because they were all taller than me. I've always been short, but not a midget. I'm also younger then all the classes I have been to. The funny thing is, they never made fun of my high or age.

Sneaking from tree to tree, bushes to bushes, I quietly follow them. They didn't notice me, or they can't. My dad occasionally takes me to a walk in the forest and we would walk around, trying not to let any bears or bees catch us. Just like that, and before long I could see . The school wasn't a fancy school, but while I was here 9 years ago, I had a lot of fun. Although it was only one year, I can still remember myself smiling with everyone.

I ran to passing the group of teenagers I followed. Someday I should give my gratitude to them. I was at the gate of the school when some big guys stopped me. They were the only ones who wear uniform. Their uniforms are black, their shoes are black, their eyes are black and their overly uncool hair is none other than black.

One of them pushes me, and I fell back landing on my hands and tail bone. "Only students are allow here. Who are you?" His voice is deep and he sounded piss. I try to control my voice and said "I'm... Kiwi" The big guy pulls back as his eyes widen. He spoke in surprise "Kiwi Saru the new transfer student?" I nod my head. "I'm terribly sorry! Welcome to " He hold up his hand toward me.

He was scary, but how could I not accept his offer? I slowly got up, keeping my eyes lock on his. I grab his hand without second thoughts and said "Nice to meet you!" The smile I put on my face felt a little weird. However, it got that scary guy to smile and he said "Would you like me to show you around the school?" I slowly pull my hands out of his and said "I'll be fine." Then off I go as I took my first step in to the school.


	2. Sydney Jackson the tenth

The school has lots of sky lights shining in, there were windows at the roof top and at the side of the walls. A few meters away from the entrance, a long curved rock seat was provided to let students sit down. The right side of the school were rooms that look like shops, but they are use as offices. Then at the center of the right side was a stage where people can perform on when there is a celebration. There were two noticeable stairs that people can use to get up to floors, one beside the curved rock seat and one at the far end of the school. Those are fancy stairs, but they only lead from first floor to third floor. If students need to go to the basement or forth floor, they need to go to other stairs that are scatter all over the school.

I took a stair way that leads me to the basement so I could go to my teacher adviser. Down at the basement were long rows of lockers. It was simple enough to get to my teacher adviser, because I just need to follow the row of lockers. At the very end of the hallway was a blue door, and beyond that blue door I could hear chattering. I open the door and found a short stairway leading down. As I went down I couldn't wait for the excitement of meeting new people. Just at the bottom right of the stair was a door that was open half way. I pop my head in to see what was going on. Students were all over the class room chatting and laughing with their friends. What really caught my eyes was that girl with brown hair and black jacket was there.

The teacher at the far end of the class look away from his paper work that he was doing, and started to scan the room to see if there was anything wrong. It wasn't long until he saw me hiding behind the door with curious eyes. It seems he recognize me as he got up and walk toward where I'm standing. He looks like he is in his fifty because of the white hair he has. Overall the teacher adviser did look friendly; his smile was the kindest thing.

He went up to me and said "hi kiwi! You're the new transfer student right?"

I push the door out of my way and said "yes, ummm I'm not late am I?"

"No, its fine. Please come in." He use his hand to gesture me in the class room. I went to the front of the class. The teacher follows and when he is right beside me he said "Guys, we have a new transfer student with us. She came here from Tokyo, Japan." Everyone look up and the teacher pushes me up a little forcing me to take a step closer.

He winks at me, telling me that it was my turn to introduce myself. I wasn't afraid. No one in the class looks scary at all. Then I began to introduce myself to the class.

"My name is Kiwi Saru. I was born in Italy and was raised in Tokyo, Japan. My favourite activity is helping animals. I would like to have fun this year."

The class look at me with curious eyes, each one look with interest. The teacher adviser told everyone to introduce them self to me. The first one to stands up was that girl who had a familiar face.

She said "My name is Sydney Jackson" and in that instant it blew my mind.

I remember when I went to Italy to meet some business people; they mention to me that there were two important families. They were Vongola and Hikari. The tenth boss for the Hikari family is Sydney Jackson, and they also showed me a picture of her.

I let out a small gasp, the answer was right there all along. I needed to make sure that this girl Sidney is safe and tell her important information's that would help. This is a mission that I was given by the business people that I met with 2 years ago. Though they never really liked me because I was a young girl, but they needed me because of how strong my family status is.

Once every one has introduce themselves, it was time to head to class. Everyone left and scatter to different place. I looked at my schedule and it said that I have math first block. Except I haven't been here for so long that I would lost myself within any seconds. I look side to side wondering if there were any people that could help me. Then I saw Sidney heading up the stairs. This was a good time to talk to her. I caught up to her when she and her friends got up to the first floor.

"Umm, excuse me. Do you know where the math room is?" I ask.

The wrong person answer my question, he had blond hair with a black T-shirt. "Right up these stairs and in the learning floor" he said without even looking at me.

Then Sydney turns around and said in Italian "Just follow me and yes I am the real Sydney Jackson. The one that everyone in the mafia thinks is dead".

"I knew it but Vongola ninth still thinks you're alive." I said, also in Italian.

"Darn it! He's suppose to thing I'm dead."

"Will you guys please speak English before I go insane?" said the guy with the black shirt. If i recall, i remember his name was Chase.

Sydney looks at him and started laughing. Then Chase stats to get a little annoy.

"This is not funny!" He yells as we walk away from him.

I follow Sydney to the math room while she explains to me how the school works. There is a program call the PSDL, which means personal-self-direct-learning. In this program students are suppose to learn on their own time, but there are class lessons that they must attend. The math room is on the second floor, and science is also on the second floor with math. Sydney and I enter the class room and find a spot to sit. She wants to sit in the middle side, so I follow her and sit on the seat in front of her. A guy came in the class and Sydney wave at him.

"Hey Sydney, hey person I don't know." He said as he sits on a desk right beside Sydney.

"Hey dude, this is Kiwi and Kiwi this is Osmium." She said as she gesture her hand to either one of us.

"Math's the worse, right?" I ask in Italian.

"What did she say?" He said turning his head towards the side.

"She said math is the worse in Italian." Sydney explains to him.

"Class is about to start in three… two… one." Osmium counted down right as our teacher came right in.


	3. My butler Shiro

School wasn't too bad. I stay with Sydney most of the day, and we talk about random stuff at lunch time. Whenever I get lost she would show me where to go. The day was short, and when the last bell rang, everyone rush out of the school.

"Sydney!" I yelled. She was walking the opposite direction from me because our house is at the opposite side of each other. She was far away enough that I need to yell. The other people only glanced over and then continue doing their own stuff.

"What is it?" she said while turning her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Bye-bye!" I said waving my hand in the air.

"Kay, see ya!"

We turn our way and started walking. The sky is clear and the sun was a bit off from noon. I remember the pathway I took while getting to school. Luckily I have a GPS that my butler gave me during school. He can be so insensitive at time. Who would jump through the window in the middle of a class just to give someone a GPS? He could have just gone through the door.

I need to go behind my mom's kimono shop to where our house is. There at the gate of the house stands a maid. Her name is Maria. When she saw me, she bow her head and said "Welcome back ojou sama."

As I enter the house I saw a long hallway with two maids on either side of the door. They also bow their hear and said "Welcome back ojou sama." I walk pass them and stop after a meter. I turn to them and ask "Natasha, Emily, do you know where father is?"

Emily answer "he's in his office doing important work, he said not to bother him."

"Miss Saru, let me take your bag." Said a voice from a far distance. Shiro. He was the butler who had jump through the window.

"You know Shiro; you don't need to make such an entrance at school."

"Well..." he said patting his blue hair. "I was about to go through the school gate but there were guards there. It would be bad if I beat them up."

I giggle "ha-ha that's funny"

"Huh?" he put his hand back down.

The fact that jumping through the window was way more embarrassing than beating up the guards. But I got to thank him; he made class a tad more interesting afterwards.

"Umm... miss. Saru let me take your bag."

"Hahaha. Yes, yes." I slid my bag of my shoulder and gave it to Shiro. "Remember to pay for the window."

I went upstairs to my room and laid there on my bed. I thought of how I first met Shiro when I was 13 and how he became my butler.

_It was late at night when I went out to a walk. I didn't tell anyone from my house that I was leaving for a walk. There at the corner of the park sat a boy with blue hair. "Hey there. What are you doing here alone in the park?" I ask. He only stair down at his shoes. I went to the bending machine at the other side of the park and got a cold drink. Went back to the lonely boy and touch his face with the cold drink. "Waaaaaa!" he screams, and he fell down from the bench. I smile and said "here, want a drink?" he said "sure, thanks." "So why do you look so depress anyways?"_

_He told me that he doesn't really have a home. His parent dump 3 thousand dollar on him and left been taking care of himself ever since. He said that it wasn't because they hated him or anything. His parents left without giving him a reason on why they left. They didn't even say goodbye to him. When he came back home, he found 3 thousand dollar on the table, but his parents where nowhere in the house. _

"_Wow, no wonder you don't look so happy." I said. "Hey, let's go get ice-cream to cheer you up."_

"_Ice cream? At this point of time?" he ask_

_He has a point there. Who would eat ice-cream at this point of hour? "Well... sure, why not"_

_We were about to reach the ice-cream shop when a car stop in front. They open the door and pull me in. While the car was driving, I look out the window to see the boy clueless. He did not run, nor look a bit concern. The criminals only laugh on how easy it was to kidnap me. Who knows what they might do. "Blahahahaha! Hey bro! That was too easy." Said one of the guy dresses in black. "Hah! You said it" reply the other one. "We'll be rich if we keep this up!" they both laugh loudly. After there was a big loud bang on the car, their laughter turns to screams from a horror movie. _

_I look up to see what was going on and I saw a guy in front of the car window. The boy must have jump on the car when no one was looking. The driver got all freak out so the car was off balance. I reach my hand to the door lock control when the criminals where screaming their head off. I flung open the door, but there was no way of surviving if I jump of a speeding car. I felt hands lifting me up to the top of the car. The boy jumped off the speeding car with me, and somehow manages to land on his feet. Not the smoothest landing, but it was enough to not get hurt. A few seconds later the car crash onto a pole._

"_Ummmm... thank you blue haired boy." I said to him. He had not introduced his name to me yet so I don't know his name._

"_Blue haired boy? Oh. You can call me Shiro."_

"_Then thanks for helping me out Shiro. You could call me Kiwi."_

"_Ojou sama! Ojou sama!" called my butler. He was running with tons of gadget in his hand._

"_Awww... he found me..." I sigh "I'll see you next time Shiro!" _

_After two weeks later, my original butler married to a beautiful girl. And for that reason, he stops being my butler just so he could spend time with this woman. I went back to the park and saw Shiro sitting at the exact same spot. I explain what happen to him and he offer if he could be my butler._

"_What! Are you sure? There's lots of responsibility!" I explain._

"_I can handle responsibility."_

"_Well... if you really want to, I guess you could."_

_At that day, mother and father approve of him for being my butler._

"Miss. Saru! It saids here that you have math homework." Shiro said as he knocks on my door.

"Hey! I thought I said to not to go through my backpack!"


	4. A talk with father

I wake up early in the morning knowing that today was going to be Tuesday. Tuesday is not a good day. That's what my feelings are telling me anyways. I got up and to open the curtains and the bright sun rays stun in my eyes. Outside was how it was on every other day.

_Knock Knock_

"Ojou sama, breakfast is ready" said a feminine voice behind the door.

"Okay!" I said. I walk to the door and open it.

"Oh?" I said in surprise. One of the maids, Maria, was standing in front of the door. It's usually Shiro that wakes me up. "Where's Shiro?" I ask.

"He said that he was going to go fishing." She smiles.

"Fishing? But there's no river around here."

"Yes, that's why he went to Africa"

...Africa? Since when did he go to Africa? It's kind of odd to go fishing there.

"I'll be right there, let me just change first." I close the door

I threw my pajamas on the bed and changed into light pink shirt and jeans. I put up my pink hair like I always do; a side ponytail. I was about to go out, but then saw my crimple pajamas on the bed. 'Should I fold them or leave it as it is?' I open the door and left my crimple pajamas in my room.

As I went down to the kitchen with Maria I saw the table set up for breakfast. There at the center of the table was a big octopus. It was taller than me and it looks like it's not cook yet. It waves its eight slimy arms around.

"Gahhh! It's a giant octopus!" I exclaimed

At the other end of the table sat father. He had his arms place on the table and smiling. "Good morning Kiwi!" was the first thing he said when he saw me.

"Dad! There's an octopus on the table! An octopus!" a said loudly while pointing at the monster.

"Ah. That? Shiro was the one who catch that." He said calmly.

"Morning miss. Saru" said Shiro as he appears from the shadow.

"But, but, but, it's not cook!" I said, still shock by the fact that there is an uncooked monster on the table. "And since when did you come back? Maria told me that you went to Africa!" I shift my body so my finger would point at him.

"I did go to Africa. See that octopus? I was the one who caught it. And I came back just before the sun rise." Shiro explain.

"I can see that octopus very clearly!"

Father broke off with laughter. "Hahaha! Oh, Kiwi, you're as lively as always." He calm himself down and said "listen; there's something important I want to tell you."

Shiro bow his head and left before I could say anything to him.

"What is it fathered?" I somehow manage to keep myself calm. I went over to father and pull a chair so I could sit beside him.

"I've told you about the Hikari family right?" he began to look serious.

"Yes you have. And I have met with Sydney Jackson yesterday."

"That's good. Now, pay attention. There is going to be a group of people who's going to bring a box full of important things. A box with the Hikari symbol on it. The group of people is going to give it to you, and your job is to make sure the tenth Hikari boss receive it. Okay?" he reaches his hand to a cup of coffee and took a drink.

"I understand father." I said.

He relaxes, and hit my back for a little encouragement. "You better get going or you're going to be late for school. It's almost eight."

"Wow, already?" I stood up full of surprise. "Then I should get going" I ran to the door way and start to put my shoes on.

"Oh kiwi, I haven't receive much information about that particular group, so be careful with them." father call out.

"Don't need to worry father, I'll be fine." I put on my last shoe and call "Shiro! My backpack!"

Shiro came with my backpack and help me put it on. He also has a backpack on him. He goes to Namimori. A school beside .

As I open the door I look at father. I couldn't see him well because the octopus was mainly in the way. I called to him "Take care father!" I smile. Then I started to run to school. Keeping in mind that I have something important to do. Shiro catch up and ran with me.

"Why are you running with me?" I ask.

"Because Namimori is kind of beside your school" he said cheerfully.

"For some reasons, that really irritates me." I said. I ran a little faster hoping he wouldent catch up, but he did. Then I ran faster, and he ran faster, keeping up with my paste. And before we know it, it felt like a marathon race.


	5. Distraction

I rest at my table waiting for the class to start. At the same time I try to catch my breath. I saw Sydney come in with her buddies and in that instant all the boys in the class try to impress her. She didn't pay attention to any of them as she flips her hair. All the boys blush.

"Hey Kiwi! Why are you worn out?" Sydney asks.

"Running." I said.

The teacher came in the class room, but no one pay attention to him. The guys were too attracted to her, and the girls were mad at the guys.

"At least you didn't get lost." She giggles.

The guys face blush and had their mouth open like an "O." Looks like their saying 'OMG' in their head.

"Oh I have some..." I said, but was cut off by the teacher's voice.

"Everyone! Sit down!" he yelled

All the students went back to their seat. I watch Sydney as she also return to her seat. Then I gaze at the white board and made a sigh. 'I have something to say to you... the box is arriving soon.' I guess I'll tell her that later. The teacher starter instruction.

After class was lunchtime. I catch up with Sydney and ask her where she wanted to eat lunch.

"At the school roof." She said pointing up.

"sure." I said.

We went up to the roof and saw Chase and Osmium eating lunch.

"Hey guys." Sydney said as she waves her hand once.

"Ummm... Hi." I said shyly. They look scary for some reason. I didn't know them well. This is the first time that I would spend free time with them. I sat beside Sydney and took out a sandwich. I was about to take a bite until Osmium said "look there's something flying up to the sky." He pointed in the direction of Namimori School.

We all look and saw a small girl wearing red clothing flying up into the sky. After a few seconds the girl blew up and made a huge bang. Sydney looks away and sighs.

She said "there they go again. Poor I-Pin blew up."

"She blew up?" I said in surprise.

"Hump. Looser." Said Chase in a bad manner.

Sydney punches him on the arms hard.

"Owww. What's that for?" Chase complains.

"That's for calling them losers." She turns to me and explains. "But anyways, I-Pin blows up wherever she gets embarrass. She's friends with Tsuna, Vongola tenth." Her face blush a bit.

I took out a small memo booklet and wrote: _I-Pin blows up when she gets embarrass. An ally of Vongola tenth._

I close my memo and put it back in my bag. Surprisingly, it reminded me of what was going to happen today. "Sydney, there's something I have been wanting to talk to you about."

"What is it?" she ask curiously

Yes! This is going well. Maybe I can actually tell her this time. "Well you see..." but I stop. And why did I stop? It's because someone's crying.

"Wahhhhh! Sydney! Idiot Tsuna and Idiot Gokudera are being meanies!" the kid in a cow outfit cried. He was at the other side of the fence holding on to the metal wire just beside Sydney. Then he climb up the fence and landed in Sydney's arms. She patted his messy hair and said "there, there, it's all right now"

Osmium peek over Sydney and said. "And this little guy here is Lambo. He's the Vongola lightning guardian."

I pull out my memo pad again and wrote: _A kid in a cow outfit belongs to the Vongola. He is the owner of the lightning ring._

After I finish writing the bell rang; indicating that lunch was over. Sydney put Lambo on his feet's and said "okay! Now you be good, because I need to go back to class." She smiles as she head to the stairs. Osmium and Chase follow her.

It didn't felt right just leaving him there so I kneel down toward him and said "do you like lollipops? Lambo?" I try to give him the kindest smile I could.

Lambo's eyes sparkles. He exclaimed "Lambo loves lollipops! Lollipops! Lollipops! Lollipops!" he runs around in joy.

I giggle "okay, if you come here tomorrow I'll give you a lollipop."

Sydney looks behind her and call "kiwi! Let's go! Or we're going to be late for class."

Chase murmurs something "she's going to spoil the kid. He's already spoil as it is."

I took my bag and got up. Then I patted my jeans as if there were dust there.

"Lambo's gonna be here tomorrow. Lambo's gonna get a lollipop!" said the kid.

I said "see ya!" as I went toward the group.

I couldn't see Sydney for my afternoon classes because I have band. For band I play the flute, but I also play other interments at home, such as a piano. I'm not a professional or a beginner; I like to call it average skills.

After band I ran out to find Sydney. As I pass the library window I saw her looking for a book.


	6. Arival of the rings

School was over, so Sydney and I head over to the park to meet up with the Namimori gang. I only sat on the swing and read a book. Nothing seems to bother me when I have a book in my hands. That's all thanks to Sydney. When we were at the library she open up a book and showed it to me before I got a chance to say anything. The first word I saw in the book was "trap" and that immediately got my attention. _Who got trapped? _So up until now I've been reading a book from the library.

When I look up to see how everyone was doing, Gokudera was telling Osmium to stop acting like a loner and Yumi and Yamamoto to just get a room. Sydney and Vongola tenth were just sitting on a bench talking. Things look normal, maybe too normal. There's always a catch when things are this normal. I didn't want to think about that right now. I continue reading my novel, but the sounds of a flock of birds flying away startle me. I look back to watch them fly away. _Strange, the birds are feared of something._

After a few seconds later when I went back to reading, I felt someone grab me from behind. My book fell off my hands as the stranger pull me back. The force was so frightening that I let out a scream. The guy hung me over his shoulders and run toward a high building. I try kicking my legs and pushing away, anything that would get me away from his grasp.

"Let go!" I cried out, but he just kept running toward the building.

When he got to the tall building he jumps up, making his way to the top. I grab on to the stranger tightly because I didn't want to fall at such height. I only got a glance of who was chasing after me and the stranger. I only hope that he would catch up because he was falling behind. The stranger manages to carry me all the way to the top of the building. He holds the back of my shirt so I would be hanging above the side of the building.

"Selfish." Was what he said before he shoved something into my hands.

My only response to that was "Why." And he let go.

I felt the force of gravity pull me down. I scream as loudly as I can. I hold the box tightly hoping that it would somehow break my fall. The fall went faster and faster, soon it will be over, and the end. I wish that someone would help. Someone to stop this fall, and this terrifying feeling. And someone did stop it. He had olive green eyes and gray silver hair, if I recall, his name is Gokudera. He caught me in his stable arms and landed on the ground and later was on one of his knees.

Sydney came running toward us bringing the group along with her. When Sydney was close enough, she froze up. Yumi peek over Sydney's shoulders to see what was going on.

"Oh, what's that?" said Yumi as she grabs the white and red box away from me.

I couldn't response. My body was still shaking from all that had happen.

Without realizing what I was doing, I grab Gokudera's shirt tightly. It was probably a human instinct to grab hold of something when they're terrified.

I close my eyes shut, focusing on breathing and keeping calm. The outside voices were just a blurb but I know their calling me. Not now, not until I wake up. I took a deep breath and everything slowly turns into pitch black. I smirk with my last strength. I'm safe.


	7. Karaoke party

I woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom with lights on. The walls are plain with a few pictures hanging out. I lay there, wondering if I am well enough to get up. The smell of noodles makes me realize how hunger I was. I roll over to my side and saw Gukudera eating noodles at the other side of the room. He was looking at some globe that was display at the desk.

"Where am I?" I ask in a sleepy voice as I sat up.

"Awake? We're at princess's house." He said cautiously.

"Princess's house...?" I said slowly weighing the words. That means that I'm Sidney's house?

I jump on to my feet. "Sydney's house!" I said in shock.

He nod and took a sip of the noodle. My head felt heavy and everything started to spin. I have a head rush when I get up too fast. I couldn't concentrate on my balance so I sat back down on the bed with my eyes close.

When I was sure that the head rush was gone I slowly open my eyes. I saw Gokudera stare at me with wide eyes. He was no longer at the other side of the room, he was beside me. He had settled the bowl of noodles at the table and his hands were crunching the side of the bed. "Shit, are you okay?" he asks.

My heart flutter, I felt my cheeks blush a bit so I look down to have my bangs hide my face. "I'm fine" I responded.

He let a breath out and sat on a chair that was provided beside the bed. He also let go of the side of the bed.

"But..." I trail off putting one of my hands on my stomach. "I am kind of hungry" I giggle as I look up.

He smile "everyone is eating down stairs, if we hurry there might still be some food left."

"Okay!" I got off the bed and follow Gukudera down stair.

We saw everyone enjoying themselves as they each take turns singing in the microphone. There was a table set out full of sushi and drinks.

"Oh, wow! Sushi!" I ran over to the table. "Hey, Gokudera, is it okay to eat these?"

"yup." He said as he pops one in his mouth.

"Kiwi!" Sydney hugs me from behind. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better after that long rest" I smile.

"That good" she let go of me.

"Great karaoke party you have here and the food look delicious." I took a sushi and bit it.

Yumi came over. "Well of course it's good, especially when Yamamoto makes them." she said in pride, and we all laugh together.

That's how the day ended, just singing, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. Sydney gave me back my library book that I had drop at the park, and I commented on the decorations in her house.


	8. Lambo's lollipop

At noon I walk over to my high school remembering that I needed to buy lollipop for Lambo. Today is Saturday, so there is no school. I would be helping my mom with her kimono shop, but yesterday I promise that little cow that I would give him a lollipop at the school roof.

When I got to school the school doors were lock, so I wonder around to school to see if there was anyone there. When I turn the corner, I saw a guy in a black cape standing in a distance. When the winds blew, he was gone. I blink and went over to the spot that he was standing. I look up and gasp. This was the spot that me and Gokudera landed yesterday. Falling. The memory startles me and I fell to my knees. The bag if lollipops fell on to the ground.

"Kiwi, what's wrong?" Said a voice from a distance.

I turn my head to see if there was anyone there. No one, there were only trees. Strange, I was pretty sure there was someone. I pick up the bag of lollipop and stood up.

"Ahhh... what am I thinking? I need to get to Lambo." I said.

I ran to the school and said in confidence. "If I can't get in, then I'll climb up the walls, this should be no problem since I've been to mounting climbing before."

I hold the bag with my teeth and started climbing. I can do this. It's the same as mountain climbing. My finger grips the block and I pull myself up. I know I can't look down. That's the first rule my dad told me. The second rule is to stay strong.

After I got up to a meter someone said. "Hey, hey, hey. Did you bring Lambo's lollipop?"

I stop and look down. Lambo was there. I jump off from where I was and gave Lambo the bag of lollipop.

"Here's your lollipop. Well, I should be going now. Bye!" I said as I headed back.

He opens the bag and said. "Lambo's lollipop! Hahahahaha!"

Maybe Sydney's right; he's probably the one always causing problems. Right now I should go help my mom. I haven't seen her yesterday with all the events going on. First, I fail my job in telling Sydney about the upcoming box. Then I was drop from a building, but the party at Sydney's house was really fun.

I got to my mom's kimono shop and I saw mom decorating the entrance with fresh flowers.

"Good morning mom." I greeted.

"Welcome back." She places the vase at the right spot. "Are you going to help me today?"

"Of course mom! I really enjoy working here."

"Is that so? Then can you go check the new designs I made at the table inside?" she ask

"Okay!" I went inside and at the table sets were a few sheets of paper.

The papers have drawings of new kimono ideas. One was a long elegant red one; another has a big blue bow at the back. The one that cached my attention was the one that was short and has long sleeves, the top part was white and the bottom part is red. My eyes sparkle when I see this. This one is special, I would wear this anytime.

"Do you like it? I was thinking of making one for you." Mom said.

I look over at her. "It's great! It would be so wonderful!"

She smiles. "I'm glad"

She hugs me in a warming way. "It'll take me a while to make it though, so you'll have to wait."

"I will."

She broke the hug. "The entrance outside needs a little sweeping"

"I'll take care of that" I said.

I took the broom and went outside. While I was sweeping I saw Natasha carrying a bag of groceries. Natasha was one of the maids. She usually goes shopping for food and she makes very delicious food for our family.

"Natasha! Good afternoon!" I waved to her.

Natasha bowed and continues walking.

For the rest of the day I wonder what was inside the Hikari box. I asked father, but he always changes the subject when I mention about. I know for sure that whatever is in that box is very special. And it would change everything.


	9. Forest wind

Thank god for today being Sunday. No one woke me up and I didn't have any dreams. A restful night. Natasha made simple eggs and sausages for breakfast. The weather was getting a little windy and dad said that this is a good season to practice running against the wind.

"Dad, if we keep running against the wind, how are we going to get home?" I ask

He laughs. "Well, you just need to go around the world and make it back safely."

"But there are oceans, and what would happen if a bunch of hitmans appear?"

"Ahhh... What a smart girl." He patted my head. "That's why Shiro's going with you. Now good luck." And he closes the door.

I sigh. "I guess we should get going."

Shiro pointed in the direction of where the wind was coming from. "It's that way." He said.

We started jogging down the streets with cool winds blowing in our face. I didn't tie my hair today, so once in a while it would brush my face. I put on my hood to maintain my hair from going to my face, and then look up into the sky. _I wish I could fly, it would be so fun._

"Hey, Shiro"

"Yes?"

"What happen to the octopus? Did someone eat it?" I ask

"Hmmm...it's at the fish tank. No one wanted to eat it so we keep it as a pet."

"Wont the fish get eaten?"

"It's surprising actually; the fishes are like buddies with the octopus."

"Is that so?"

My imagination of the octopus being friends with the fishes disappears with a bark. I look back and saw a big dog chasing after us.

"Akk! Run!" I scream as I pick up speed. Shiro ran alongside me and smile.

"Why are you smiling? Aren't you going to do something about that dog?" I ask.

"I thought that this would be a good exercise for you." He said

I sigh. "Okay! Plan A, run as fast as you can." After a few seconds the dog was way closer than it was before. "Plan B, use roller skates!"

" wants you to run, not roller skates." He explain

"Hmmm... that makes plan c. This is the greatest sacrifice a girl can make!" I said in a fiery voice.

"Ummm... Miss .Saru?"

"Give to dog food Shiro!" I yelled out.

He dug in the bag and got out a basket of food, and then he threw it to the dog. The dog stops chasing us and dug in the basket for food. Shiro and I ran all the way to the forest to get away from the dog. When I got tier of running, we sat by a tree and rest.

The winds made the leafs clatter and fall. It was autumn so the leafs had turn yellow, and the weather was getting colder by the day.

I took off my hood and felt the breeze blew through my hair. My heart's rapidly beating and my legs are tier.

Shiro got up and said "okay! Let's go!"

"What? But we just sat down!" I complained

"According to this rule book it said to only rest for thirty seconds" he said while opening a small book.

"No way! Who wrote that book?"

"Your father."

It's very like father to write these kinds of things. Never giving me any breaks.

"I guess it can't be help." I said as I got up. "Okay! I'll do my best"

Shiro and I ran through branches of trees. Up big hills and down small hills. Every once in a while we would stop to check the wind currents to make sure it's the right way. The forest has many obstacles, so I needed to be careful of where I step. As we went farther the winds became stronger.

Shiro look up to the sky "the weather doesn't look too good, what you say if we head back?"

"Head back?"

"It's dangerous in the forest when it's windy, branches of trees can hurt us"

Going back is not a bad idea. It's the fact that we've been out here for three hours. Every Sunday I need to do four hours of exercise. If I go back now, it's not going to be very pleasant; father does have his mean side. It'll be quick, just one more hour and we're finish.

"It's only dangerous if your scare, that's what father always, tell me." I said with a smile.

"But..." he trail off

"Hey, don't worry, if a branch flies at us, and then we'll use a baseball bat to hit it. Right?" I suggested

His worries went away "right" but then he looked confuse. ", we didn't bring a baseball bat."

I laugh. "Hahaha! I was only joking."

I point at a tree and said. "Let's try something different. I want to clime that tree on a windy day."

Shiro stare at the bottom of the tree to the top, then at me, and back at the tree. "Ummm... , you might want to rethink this."

"No way, I think this is going to be very fun." I walk over to the tree and reach up.

"Wait!"

He got out the rule book and flip through it fast. "There must be something in here." Is what he said as he read through the book. When he read it four times he gave up. He sighs. "There's nothing."

I tug on one of the branches to see if it was strong enough, then I clime on it and look down at Shiro. He was doing some form of meditation. He does that when he worries too much.

"See? Nothing happen," I said as I try to climb on to another branch.

When I reach half way up I giggle "this is fun"

The wind blew and the tree swayed. I hold on tight and manage to stay on. Shiro tensed, ready to jump into action if something happen. I climb higher.

This time when a gust of wind blew, the tree cracked at the bottom. The tree started to fall down, but was counter by another tree. The tree I was hanging on is now leaning on another tree. I still hang on to the diagonal tree.

"! Are you okay?" He yelled

"You don't need to be so loud. I'm not that far away." I said in a calm voice

I got up and stand on the diagonal tree trunk. I slowly walk down and made it back safely.

Shiro let out a breath. "We should get going now. "

"But I still need like 30 more minutes" I said

"If we run back it'll take about an hour, is that okay?"

"Yea. I guess so."

And so with that we headed home.


	10. Explosion at the park

Today at school Sydney wasn't really well. It was really painful to see how she try to stay awake, it seems that she gave up half way and just went to sleep. 'It must be very tiring being the Hikari mafia boss.' Just then a teacher saw her and was approaching her. It would be very bad if Sydney gets in trouble, I got to do something fast.

"Teacher!" I step in between them to block the teacher. "Can you show me where the gym is? You see, I have time today so I want to know how the program works."

"Ummm... okay, it's this way." The teacher led the way.

I wasn't sure if it was I was the one keeping the teacher busy, it seems that the teacher was the one keeping me busy instead. I was able to pick my activities for gym class and that was basically how the morning ends.

At the afternoon I had technology with Sydney. This was my first class of technology so I didn't get to do the fun stuff. The teacher made me study the safety rules and pick what I want to do for the course. I pick all the courses that Sydney was doing; I felt safer when I'm with Sydney. I'm still new to this school, so if I have any question I just ask her. She's very reliable, but then again, what do you expect from the tenth mafia boss of the Hikari?

After school I said bye to everyone and told Sydney that if she ever needs any information about people or mafia related stuff, she can ask me. While walking home I heard an explosion, not only that but I saw some smoke coming from the park. I rush over to the park, knowing that people might need help there. Then come to think of it, not a lot of people come to this park.

When I got to the entrance another explosion happens, forcing me to step back. When the smokes clear I went into the park but there was no one there. Another explosion went off behind me. 'What's going on? There are explosions everywhere.'

Just then someone said "you there! Move!"

I look up and saw a person jump off from the monkey bars, and in seconds he knocks me over to the ground. I scream.

"Oww..." I said as I open my eyes.

That person was on top of me and his head was right beside mine. 'Huh?' he extends his arms to look at me. 'Huh?'

"Didn't I tell you to move, you idiot!" he yell.

I blushed. 'Wh-What is this person! Wait, he looks familiar...'

"Gokudera?" I ask confusedly

"Hm? Oh, it's Kiwi." He said.

I blush more. 'What do I do in these kinds of situation?'

Just then a brick flew over and hit Gokudera in the head, causing him to back away.

"Oww! Where did that brick come from!"

I got up and took a deep breath. 'I'm kind of glad that a brick flew over.'

"Ummm... isn't suddenly flying from up there dangerous!" I ask as he got up.

"It's all part of training." He said

"Training?"

"Yea, I need to become stronger to protect the boss." He said seriously

I took a closer look and I saw bruises and scratches all over him.

"Your... hurt." I said.

"Oh these?" he look at his arms. "Their nothing."

He hesitated and said "are you okay Kiwi?"

"I'm okay..." I said. 'This feels awkward, what should I do?' "Well, I got to go now, bye!"

I waved good-bye and ran from the park. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid. What is wrong with me? Why is my heart racing?'

I saw Shiro standing by the street light. When I pass him he started to run with me.

", are you harmed?" he ask.

I look up at him. "Shiro, I ... Where you there?"

"I was." He said

"I see." I look down

"Um... , I heard that this area is getting pretty dangerous. Perhaps it's better for me to walk you to and from home." He suggested

"I guess so."

It was hard to sleep at night. The things that happen at the park keep replaying in my head. I have never been so close to a guy before, and my heart had never beaten so fast.


	11. Mafia related

There was nothing to do today so I went to Sydney's house after school to study. At first it was just me and Sydney, but then other people came in to her house. It was hectic and noisy. Tsuna came to check out how Sydney was doing, however brought along Lambo and Ipin with him. Soon after, reborn came in and kick Tsuna in the head when he got a math question wrong. Ryohei the Vongola sun guardian came in yelling "Tsuna! Join the boxing club!"

I couldn't talk to Sydney at all, not with all the text messages she was getting. I continue to work on my home work until the noise came down. Ryohei went home after he was satisfied when Tsuna had a boxing match with him. Lambo and Ipin went to the back yard to play catch.

All there was left after was me, Sydney, Tsuna, Reborn, and a messy room. We were sitting at a table with no chairs.

"I feel sorry for your room" I said.

Sydney takes a big breath and laid at the floor. She stare at the light without saying anything. Tsuna looks like he was hesitating to say something to her.

Reborn broke the silence. "Kiwi, did you came here to tell us something? You didn't just come here for a visit right?"

"I thought that I would just tell Sydney about it, but seeing that reborn brought it out… I guess I'll have to tell you guys too." I said

Sydney sat up and said "what is it about?"

"Is it mafia related?" Tsuna ask.

Everyone stay quiet.

"I'm sorry if it is." I said.

"this is a joke right?" Tsuna ask

Everyone stay quiet again.

Sydney whisper something to Tsuna's ear and he relax a bit.

"Anyways, there's a huge commotion in Italy debating if Sydney of the tenth gen of Hikari is still alive. My father was able to remove some people that believe your still alive. Even if he did, the numbers are increasing rapidly. This must be due to the information leak from the ninth boss." I explain

"Remove?" repeated Tsuna

"That means they were kill" said Reborn

Sydney and Tsuna's face both turn pale.

"Is anyone going to be in danger?" ask Sydney.

I look down. "possibly you are Sydney. There are spies from italy and japan that are coming here to find evidence."

Sydney looked stressed.

"Don't worry Sydney! Whatever happens I'll always be happy to help you!" I exclaimed.

"Sydney!" Tsuna grab her arm. "I will protect you."

"There's still hope, fine your familial, and prepare for the worst outcome." said Reborn.


	12. Dream

It wasn't until midnight that I was able to sleep. I curl up in my blanket and hug a stuffed yellow penguin. I yawn and thought about how busy these past two days has been.

"too much paper work and homework." was the last thing I said before I went to deep sleep

_it was a cold night. Booming fireworks' were spreading in the night sky. Up there in the sky drops falling puffs. Snowflakes. I was on a bridge where I could see all the city lights and fireworks. It was a beautiful view. Someone came beside me holding something in his hands. _

"_for me?" I ask._

_He put something onto my hands. I look down but it was too dark to see what it was. It was cold outside but I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I look up at him. The flash of fireworks enable me to see a glimpse of his eyes. _

"_thank you."_

_He lean closer and closer. I felt his warm breath against my face. He slowly came closer as I hold on to the present he gave me. The fireworks bang in the night sky and graceful flakes fall from the sky. He came closer and I close my eyes._

_I slowly open my eyes and said "what?" . It was morning and my alarm clock was ringing non stop. I reach out to the alarm clock and press the button. I sat up at my bed for a few second and then went back under the blanket. Stay under there until I feel reenergise and I roll off my bed._

_Stretched and yell "it's another beautiful day!"_


	13. First day of training

Shiro burst out of the door and said "Alright! We're going to do this! And we're going to do this right!"

I shout in excitement "yea!"

The training room was filled with professional trainers from coast to coast. Each with a different fighting styles and teaching. It is told that they give harsh teachings and their previous students barely survive. And the poor student that needs to put up with all these training is me. Not that I have any regrets with hiring these trainers, but its just that they seemed a lot scarier in person than on their profile.

"For the first day of training the instructor would be Mr,spada, specialized in sword fighting." said Shiro.

Mr,spada came forth and he just stare at me. The tension was getting tight every second he stared at me. First off I could start by greeting him so that this tension can be broken.

I started with a waver voice "umm… nice to mee…"

He swung his arms and knock me over by the side. "Weak!" he yelled

Shiro came between us and said to "sir! I advise you to not …"

"Stay out of this!" and he punched Shiro in the stomach

"Shiro!" I called

He was forced to back away to the other side of the room, and felled to his knees with an arm holding his stomach. "I think I'll somehow manage, please forgive my weakness Mis,saru." and he fell face flat on the floor.

Mr,spada grab the back of my shirt and drag me to the exit. 'No, I don't want to go. Don't take me away!'

"Shiro!" I yelled again as the door close between us.

Mr,spada drag me to my back yard, and threw a sword in front of me. He got out his and point the tip at me.

"Have you ever used a sword before?" he ask

"No I haven't." I reply

He rub his chin with his free hand and stab the sword to the ground. I back away as he did so.

"We are going to start from starch! Lesson number one, you need to feel connection toward the sword." he yelled out.

so the first day would be about sword training. For me to feel connected to the sword, I swam with it, ran with it, eat with it. Not to mention that I needed to sleep with it.

"wait! Why am I sleeping during the day time, outside in my backyard?" I ask

"no questions ask! Be a man and deal with it!" he said

"But I'm not a man!" I complained

"I said just deal with it!" he yelled

I did what he said and later on in the day, it was time for lesson number two.

"Lesson number Two, you need to hold the sword properly in a relax position!"

Mr,spada hold his sword with two hands, pointing the sword down to his right. He spread his feet's apart and lean forward. He close his eyes and said "like so"

I gave it my try and did the same thing as the instructor.

He look up and got upset "No! No! No! you have to have your own position, don't copy mine!"

I pull my arms back and point the sword forward with one hand. With the other hand I laid it on top of the side of the sword. My body turn toward the right side and my feet's spread apart.

"How about this?" I ask in excitement

"Very well" he said

"Now time for lesson three" he said as he withdraw his sword.

pick up a wooden sword and went back to his fighting position.

"What's lesson three?" I ask

"We fight. If you manage to get a scratch on me, then I'll give you a little inside secret." he grind.

"Alright! Then here I come!" I called out.

I wont hold back, and I charge at him with full force. When I was about to hit him, he dogged the swing and hit my back. I landed at the floor.

"Is that all you got?" ask

I got up and said "If that's all I got, then I wouldn't be standing."

I gave another swing at him, and he repelled it back.

"Your swings are too straight forward!" he yelled.

I stood there with the sword in my hands and try to relax. When I try hitting him, I swung down, right, then diagonal. As expected, Mr,spada dogged them all and gave me a hit back. What surprise me the most was that I was able to dogged that by reflex. for the second hit he gave me I wasn't so lucky. His sword knock me over by the side.

"Your pretty good for a beginner, now, show me that you can fight like a man because I'm not holding back anymore." said Mr,spada

"I told you already! I'm not a man!" I exclaimed

Mr,spada was right about not holding back, he doesn't gives me any chance to swing my sword. I kept getting knock over one hit after another. The pain of holding the sword grew, and I once almost thought about giving up. It may be impossible to give him just a scratch, but I kept on going. I pass lunch and before I knew it, it was getting dark.

I huffed "can we stop?"

He stop his swing before it hit me.

"So, you finally wanted to stop. Your okay kid. I like seeing those determinations in your eyes" he also huffed.

Mr,spada gave me a hand and helped me get up.

"You see… most of my students would have gave up after I have gotten serious at them. But you some how made it all the way through. I've never had so much fun before." he said with a smile.

"I didn't made it all the way. I cant even get a scratch on you." I said

"You know what?" he ask and rested his arms at my shoulder

The pain at my arm increase as he put his weigh there.

"Ooowww! That hurts!" I cried

"Oh, sorry there kid." and he back away

"Since you try so hard, I'll tell you my little inside secret. Kay?" he question

"Really?" I brighten up

"Yea! So here it is" he lean a little closer to my ear. "Never give up even if it seems impossible, you have to make it all the way to the end." he whisper

walk to the gates and said "Your training with me is over, I hope you continue with sword practice."

"wait!" I called out

He stop before he left through the gates.

"I won't. I have other things to learn." I said

He grinded "suit yourself" and he was gone.

I thought that I could finally relax when Emily, one of the maids, ran to me and said. "we have trouble, your butler Shiro clasp on the floor and was sent to the hospital!"

"What? Shiro?" I exclaimed.


	14. Hospital rush

"Which hospital is he in?" I ask

"The one beside Namimori in the east side" Emily said

I got out my phone from my pocket, and dial my families personal transport. the person answer on the first ring.

"Saru transport speaking." said the speaker

"Send me the 18-40 version 2 helicopter, ASAP!" I commanded

"Yes, it'll be there shortly."

I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. I ran in to my house limply and went up to the roof. There at the roof was the helicopter that they promised. I leap into the front seat and close the door.

"Go to Namimori hospital at 132-85street." I pointed out as I buckle myself up.

"Rogers" the driver responded.

The helicopter took off in the direction that was requested. My eager to see shiro grew. "please be all right Shiro" I whisper.

…... Shiro's POV ...

"Ouch!" I sat up.

"Please laid down." one of the nurse said.

She gently push my chest to bring me down and fixed the pillow to make sure that my head can rest there. Looking up I saw the dim light shinning over the two people that are resting in this room alongside me. It wasn't long until I wanted to close my eyes and driff away. That only thing that stop me was the pain in my stomach.

"Darn it, I couldn't protect. I couldn't protect her." a little piece of anger burn in my voice. "Who?" the nurse ask curiously.

It was then that I herd the voice of my mistress.

"Shiro! Shiro!" I herd fast footsteps along with the voice.

"Shiro!" she slams through the door.

It was a blurb as she ran over to the bed, but it was easy enough to see all the bruises on her skin. Eyes wide and full of worries, it looks like she could cry at any moment. I could have told her that I was fine, or everything is okay. But she would see through all those lies.

"why didn't you say something, could have told me that you were hurt. You could have told anyone that you weren't okay." she said with a drop of tear.

"Miss Saru, I don't know what to say" I hold her hands, reassuring her that I understood.

The nurse had sparkles in her eyes "could you two be couples in love!" she ask

"Its not like that!" I hesitated with my beating heart.

"Love? I… I don't…" miss saru blushed.

"Yea, yea, I 'll leave you two alone." the nurse exit through the door.

It was silent and I was hesitant to say something. Seeing Miss Saru hide her face with her bangs, it has hard to see her expression. "Umm… Miss Saru, how was your training today?" I ask

"Shiro." she still looks down.

"Yes?"

There was a long pause until she spoke. "You don't have to call me by my last name."

I sat up and brush my hair with my hand. While doing so, the pain gave my body a shock, but I try to not notice it. "That wouldn't be right."

She folded her arms on the nursing bed and laid her head sideway there.

"Hmm… okay." she said.

And she was there beside me, through the night. We didn't say anything after that conversation. But when it was morning I herd her whisper "I'll be going to school now, and don't worry. I have Sydney and some other people to walk me there." then I herd the door close quietly. I didn't bother to open my eyes, but I wished her a safe trip there.

When I open my eyes I saw an evil nurse appear beside me.

"Its time for your needles, hee hee hee." she gave a frightening look

"S-Scary!" I yelled


	15. Class notes

I was just about to enter the classroom when I got a text message.

'miss saru, it would help me very much if you could get the class notes for me. Looks like I'll be staying in the hospital for a while.' Shiro

Looks like another peacefull day has just been taken away, I sigh. I want to keep an eye on Sydney so that nothing serious happens to her. Wait, maybe if I sent someone else… I quickly dial my dads number.

"hello? Kiwi! Something happen?" my dad answer

"no! I mean, yea. Can you send some people to shiro's class to get the class notes?" I ask

"who do you think I am?" he said in anger

"umm… are you mad?"

"don't sweat it, I always make something work out right?"

"you'll do it? Thanks dad! But please don't send scary people there." I said. Imagining a group of scary military people marching to the school, would make shiro upset.

"you got it" he said before the phone disconnect.

"kiwi" someone said behind me.

I nearly jump from the surprise. I look over and saw Sydney standing there.

"oh, Sydney, it was you." I relax

"is something wrong?" she ask

"its nothing you should worry about." I said

I walk to class before she ask another question. This matter isn't something that the tenth hikari should worry about. After all, she probably have some tough things going on in her life. All people do.

I just sat on to my seat when I got another text message. Whats going on this time?

'looks like the people I sent got beaten up by some discipline committee. Do you want me to send some stronger people?' dad

"what? Already?" I yelled

"kiwi?" Sydney ask. She look at me from the seat she was sitting on. I could see the worries on her face.

"oh, its nothing." I smile

'Its okay. Ill deal with this.' I text my dad

If it's just getting school notes, it shouldn't be that hard. I rose my arms and told the teacher that I had some family matters to attend to. As I walk across the class room, Sydney caugh my arm. She gave me an sealed orange letter.

"if you see tsuna today, can you give this to him?" she ask in Italian

I nodded. Then I left the class. As I made my way down the stairs I saw yumi wearing gum clothes and drinking a bottle of water.

"hi yumi. Its nice to see you again." I said

"yea, same." she reply back "oh whats that?" she pointed out to the sealed orange letter that Sydney gave me.

"it's a letter that Sydney wrote, I'm suppose to give it to vongola tenth if I see him today." I explane

"I see, well I got to go now bye." she said as she ran up the stairs.

"see you"

It wasn't a long walk to namimori high school. Well, it wouldn't be if people didn't made the rode to have twists and turns. There at the entrance was two guys laying down on the floor. It would have seem that they have been knock down from the bruises. Next beside them were the discipline committee members. As alwaws, they were wearing all black and had that same twised hair style.

"are these your trash?" they pointed to the two injure guys on the floor.

"yes, it would seem so." I sigh

"they just walk in without permission, so we gave them a punishment." said one of the member

"if you don't behave yourself little girl, we'll need to put some bruises on that pretty face." another one said

I flinched from that last phrase. Wow, their really scary. What happen if I were to have a fight with them? If I did, it would have been too one sided. 'I'm scare' I took a step back.

"don't be afraid." said a far distance voice.

"did you hear something?" I ask

"yea right, as if that trick can work" said a member

"so what's it going to be? We might let you go depending on the answer." he crack his knuckles.

I don't want this. This school is way too stick, with a look around there is an estimate of 25 members at the entrance. I have to say something fast or they would crush me. My head is spinning too fast that I don't even know where to start. I step back again and notice that my back is already against the wall.

"Kiwi, what's wrong?" again the distance voice spoke.

"I - I just want to get shiros class notes!" I yelled

In a flash there was someone in front of me. Separating me from the discipline committee members as she spread her arms apart.

"you herd what she said. So back off!" Sydney yelled

"Sydney?" I was full of surprise.


	16. We're friends

At the entrance of Namimori high school stands two girls against the discipline committee. One with pink hair, and one with brown, facing 25 members dress in black. Sydney had her arms spread between kiwi and the discipline committee. Kiwi was standing against the wall with an orange letter in her hand.

"Sydney, why?" I ask

"I was worry." she said

"You didn't have to…" I said

She didn't say anything.

"Just… just go back to schoo…" I reach out with one hand

"Stop!" she yell

I quickly shrink my arm to myself.

"Stop. That's enough." she pause

One of the discipline committee sigh. "god, listening to girls chit chat is really boring."

With a swing of a leg, Sydney kick him to the far back of the group. As the guy flew back, he knock some of the members with him.

"Don't mess with me. I'm not in a good mood." she glare

She head back toward me with her head low.

"Kiwi, there's a tracking device." she said

"What?" I ask

"The envelope. There's a tracking device for that envelope. I put it there because I wanted to know what your up to." she looks up "don't give me that 'there's nothing wrong'! that only makes me more worry!"

Another member charge at Sydney "now you've done it!"

"If you don't want me to worry, then tell me what's wrong!" she turn around and knock the guy over with a fist of flames."

"Why are you worry about my situations?" I curiously ask

She knocks down a few more guys before answering "Its only natural to worry about someone i care about."

"Is it so bad to care about people?" she punch a discipline member

That left me speechless

"I worry because.." she gave a powerful force of punch and took down 6 in a row.

"Sydney…" I said quietly

"WE'RE FRIENDS!" she yells and finish the rest of the discipline member.

Friends? I've had lots of friends before. But they never worry about me. Like the time when I was little. I was playing soccer with my friends, and this one time I got hurt. They ask me if I was still able to stand, if I was still able to play. But when someone else on the team got hurt they would rush over to them and ask if the injure one was okay, they offer bandages and help that person get to the nursing room. They never did anything like that for me. And every time I switch to a new school, students never recognise me as just kiwi. They see me as a girl from an important family.

I have friends at home too. Their very nice people. They would always come to my birthday party and throw a big one. Except, their all adults and business people. I felt like I couldn't truly connect with them.

Tears fall from my eyes. "Sydney, I don't know what that means."

Why is it that people that calls me their friend can never get close to me? Maybe its because I switch schools too often. I'm like a migrating bird, always fly away and never staying at one spot.

"Their always out of reach. Why is it that you're the one here? When I need someone, you're the one that's there for me. Why?" I said with teary eyes

"Because friends are there when you need them." she took off her gloves

"Not all my friends do that." I sadly said

"Then they don't deserve to call you their friend, because if they truly are your friends they would be by your side. Through good times and bad, they would be there."

"I thought that…" I stop 'I thought that you wouldn't be there'

I shook my head to get that off my mind. "Sydney, I'm glad you're here"

I gave her a smile and hug her.

'Please continue being my friend. I need a friend like you.'

"No prop" she hug back

'Be there when I fly away. When I'm out of reach, please reach out. A migrating bird will only die if its traveling alone.'

We stood there until my tears dry up. I felt that a piece of darkness is taken away from me. I pull away and wipe the last tear drop away from my face.

"Sydney, since your hear, do you want to give this letter to Tsuna yourself?" I ask holding up the orange letter.

She blush "Ahh… Its okay. I have classes to go to."

Sydney walk the opposite direction from Namimori school and said "I leave it up to you kiwi." she smile "promise me that if something is bothering you, tell me what's wrong. Kay?"

"Right!"


End file.
